Hang em High
by night inside
Summary: Connor is back but what will Angel do when his trust comes into question again.
1. getting started

Hang 'em High

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

Spoilers-After season 4 of Ats. 

Author's Note: Sequel to The Truth. You don't have to read it the only thing different is that Angel and Connor work out their father/son issues and he is back from his memory lane trip and Fred remains herself not Illyria.

Chapter One…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When written in Chinese. the word crisis is composed of two characters. One represents danger and other represents opportunity.

                                                                                                                                                                                    -John F. Kennedy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Throw me the sword"

"I can do it!"

"Don't be so stubborn."

"Don't be an ass."

Angel Investigations had changed since the became a part of Wolfram and Hart but in many ways the only thing that changed was the scenery. They found a demon that was smuggling children from different countries so they could be forced to work in sweatshops. It had a very elaborate system, which included it's own private army. Angel was fighting the General. He threw a punch and it connected with the General's face. Connor was being attacked by three soldiers, as he was trying to get to Angel. The soldiers weren't human, they had green skin and were muscular with spikes on their knuckles so you had to avoid the blow instead of just block. Connor handled them quickly and headed for the General. He didn't realize the two other soldiers that were regaining their composer. One tripped him, the sword in Connor's hand was thrown feet away from Angel but he couldn't reach it so he continued to fight with the General. The rest of the A.I. team were fighting off the last of the soldiers. The number of soldiers had gone down but a lot were transporting the children, which didn't leave many left.

Connor was being held down by a soldier when another approached wielding a knife. It aimed the knife to his eye but Connor moved just in time but couldn't get out of the way completely and it just grazed his cheek. He managed to get a fist free and punched the demon holding him down, the other soldier came down for another swing and Connor kicked it in the stomach. He picked up the sword and swung it, decapitating both demons. He rushed to his father who was now struggling with the General and a few soldiers. He fought a few and was pretty bruised up when he came behind the General that was ready to strike once again on Angel, who was on the floor with his back to a pillar . Connor raised the sword over his head and struck down on the General, killing it. 

"Told you I could handle it." Connor said out of breath and offered a hand to Angel. He took an unnecessary sigh as he grabbed the hand of his son.

"Just lucky. Your getting reckless."

"I knew what I was doing."

"I just want you to be careful."

Connor nodded. It had been a year since Connor had come back and had their 'talk'. Of course they were closer but sitting at the dinner table, what do you talk about besides your past? Their conversations consisted of battle tactics and awkward silences. Connor's conversations with Spike were a lot more interesting. Spike would talk about his past with no shame. Like killing people wasn't the only thing to being a vampire. Apparently drinking alcohol and getting into the most inconceivable situations possible were part of the gig too. Sometimes he would get into stories about Angelus and Darla but would find a light side to it. Like how Angelus would fight to get a room with a view even if it just for a few minutes. He also chose his words wisely, like saying he fought instead of they massacred a few hundred people. Connor knew what he meant but Spike always breezed pass those parts as if they were noting and get on with the story. Either way, Connor enjoyed them. 

When the A.I. team got back to the office they analyzed the now disastrous situation.

"What do you make of it?" Angel asked Fred. Most of the children had been taken to things weren't very light.

"Do you want the truth or should I brighten it up?"

"That bad?"

"Well, the General wasn't irreplaceable but it might take a while to do it. A little more than half of the children were taken."

"So the only thing we did was heighten security."

"Pretty much…."

Connor stood in the back, he had become a member but he could sense the mistrust. Fred, Gunn, and Wesley stood in front of Angel and he stood leaning against his desk with his arms crossed.

"So what do we have?" Angel started to get aggravated.

"They don't have the same numbers, even if they replace most of the soldiers they wont have the same amount of fighting experience. I say we go for the heart and don't give them time to regroup." Everyone turned to stare at the young man and he shifted uncomfortably. 

"That's good, Connor…. So let's get started. Fred, see if you can get blueprints to where are your big bad is staying. Wes, see if you can find out what type of demon its. Gunn, find out if they are looking for thing to join their army. If they are they have to be meeting somewhere. We might be able to keep them from getting back their defenses."

A.N.: Not much of a first chapter but I'm just setting up the plot. ^_^. 


	2. meetingagain

Author's note (or whatever you want to call it): I mean no ill intentions to the companies mentioned nor have proof or making inclinations that such atrocities are being committed by said companies. Thank you.  
  
~@~  
  
Later that night they walked out of an old tall factory covered in a neon blue substance.  
  
"Was it supposed to blow up like that?" Gunn asked Wesley.  
  
"I said 'if it gets hit in the stomach hard enough it would explode." He replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"But that was pretty good range I mean I was on the other side of the room and poof." Fred chuckled but hid her sheepish smile when everyone turned to look at her with their own smirks.  
  
"I'm gunna take a shower then pass out on my bed." Gunn continued the conversation.  
  
"Ditto." Fred replied.  
  
~@~  
  
"You ruined an entire system that so many large corporation depend on. How is Nike going to make shoes without workers to make them? I told you to let them pass, provide protection not to ruin the whole operation." An outraged client banged on Angel's desk with his fist.  
  
"And I said no. They shouldn't have to spend their childhood working, and you shouldn't want them to, so leave but if I ever see you again. . . I will kill you" he growled the last few words and the demon nervously shuffled out of the room. Connor shook his head ashamed of the cowardly demon, but he was glad they saved the children. At times he envied them. They would have a normal life, return to their families, but this is what his family did. Saving. Connor was jerked from his thoughts.  
  
"Hello? Earth to brooding Jr.!" Spike waved a hand in front of him. Spike seldom touched anyone or anything. It had become a habit so when he became corporeal again it just stuck.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm listening."  
  
"Don't turn like the poof."  
  
"Would you stop calling me that."  
  
"No need to get over worked, Angelcakes."  
  
"Does everyone have a nickname for me?"  
  
"Well I don't but I'm sure I can think of something." Everyone turned their attention to the new comer.  
  
"Faith." Angel went up to greet her. Connor smirked when he saw her. She smelled the same as she did last time he saw her. After greeting the rest she spoke.  
  
"Who's the new kid?" she didn't remember him. Connor frowned at the discovery.  
  
"Connor." He held out his hand, something he'd learned from his 'summer in the sun' as he referred to but only in conversations with Spike and never in front of his father.  
  
"Faith." She took his hand and squeezed it, super-strength in play. He squeezed back applying more pressure than her and smirked. It went back and forth for a few seconds, after his smirk was gone and the surrounding people were giving each other confused glances at each other, Connor watched as both of their knuckles turned white. Pain then numbness ran through his hand as the circulation was cut off, yet he squeezed harder.  
  
"Had enough?" she asked  
  
"Have you?" he squeezed harder but when she did the same he felt the grip of death that she had on his hand. He snatched it away, leaving a huge grin on her face.  
  
"SO you're a super being?" he nodded.  
  
"And you're a slayer."  
  
"Yeah." Both of their hands were now read but a glint of curiosity in both of their eyes.  
  
"So who's up for lunch?" Lorne broke the static between them.  
  
~@~  
  
Connor that night went hunting. It was mostly successful. He didn't manage to find any nests but he fought a few random vampire groups. It was about 3 A.M. when he grew tired enough for him to sleep. He figured exhaustion kept the nightmares away but his theory didn't always work. He had gotten accustomed to the bad dreams but hated waking up in a cold sweat, screaming. Angel would come sometimes but Connor wasn't completely comfortable with it. He felt obligated to tell him what had haunted him in his dreams. Connor kept his pain boxed in his heart. After all, it was the only thing that was really his.  
  
~@~  
  
"Hello Ms. Burkle. Working late again?" A woman said as she handed Fred a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." Fred went back to work, slowly sipping at her coffee. She felt the wind of an open window but when she scanned the dark room she didn't see anything. She dismissed it and went back to work. Later hearing heavy footsteps approach her from behind but before she could turn and look the source in the eye it knocked her down.  
  
"Where is Connor and Faith?" Is what she heard before passing out. 


End file.
